The present invention relates to the use of pheromones and/or infrared radiation for attracting bedbugs. These attractants can be associated with devices for monitoring or detecting infestations, or devices for trapping bedbug populations.
There have been attempts to control bedbug infestation through applications of insecticidal chemicals to infected areas and materials (especially mattresses). This approach has some drawbacks. For example, it can expose those using a treated area or mattress too soon after application to odor or other undesired characteristics of the pesticidal chemical. Further, unless the chemicals are used regularly, without regard to whether an infestation is known to already exist (which procedure will significantly increase costs), those sleeping in an infected area can be bitten before one knows to begin treatment.
Bedbugs feed on human blood. Thus, they are not merely unsightly, they leave ugly skin markings. However problematic this is for residential bedrooms, it is an even more serious problem for motels and the like. With respect to such commercial bedrooms there is more opportunity for external infection sources to bring bedbugs to the site, and should there be an unknown infestation which causes biting of customers before it is dealt with, there is a severe risk of customer dissatisfaction and adverse publicity, likely leading to a long term significant reputation loss.
There have been a number of publications regarding various characteristic of bedbugs. See generally C. Johnson, The ecology of the bed-bug, Cimex lectularius L., 41 Journal of Hygiene 345-461 (1942); H. Levinson et al., Assembling and alerting scents produced by the bedbug, Cimex lectularius L., 27 Experientia: 102-103 (1971); H. Levinson et al., Action and composition of the alarm pheromone of the bedbug Cimex lectularius L., 61 Naturwissenschaften 684-685 (1974); H. Levinson et al., Structure of sensilla, olfactory perception, and behaviour of the bedbug, Cimex lectularius, in response to its alarm pheromone, 20 Journal of Insect Physiology 1231-1248 (1974); K. Mellanby, The physiology and activity of the bedbug (Cimex lectularius) in a natural infestation, 31 Parasitology 200-211 (1939); and H. Schmitz et al., The ability of Rhodnius prolixus (Hemiptera; Reduviidae) to approach a thermal source solely by its infrared radiation, 46 Journal of Insect Physiology 745-751 (2000).
Unrelated to bedbugs, there have been attempts to rely on attractants to lure certain other types of insects to a trap or the like. See generally U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,825 (certain pheromones used to attract bedbugs to a trap) and WO 2006/121346 (infrared used to lure mosquitoes to a trap). See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,528,049 and 6,792,713, and also U.S. patent application publication 2005/0091911.
See also H. Schmitz et al., The ability of Rhodnius prolixus (Hemiptera; Reduviidae) to approach a thermal source solely by its infrared radiation, 46 Journal of Insect Physiology 745-751 (2000).
Notwithstanding these developments, it is desired to develop ways to attract (and thereafter control) bedbug populations, particularly where these techniques do not require the use of pesticidal chemicals.